Dancing Petals
by shajira
Summary: “I’ve lost the ability to love anyone else. I only have one heart and I already gave it to you.”


**Dancing Petals**

**Shajira**

_**"**__I've lost the ability to love anyone else. I only have one heart and I already gave it to you."_

Shajira: By the way, can you guess who said that line?

X-X

"Okay...so what do we do?"

Emerald stared at amber eyes. Honestly, the girl in question has nothing in mind. All she can do right now is stare at her friend's clueless face. His expression is of that of a child trying to contemplate why Santa doesn't give presents everyday or why Eriol always gives him murderous glare whenever he walked on him and his girlfriend Tomoyo (though that last part is not for kids). His chocolate brown hair is as messy as ever as it fell on his eyes which, as of this moment, are still intently staring at her.

"Honestly, Syaoran...I don't quite get why sensei brought us here..." she answered in return then placed her hand on her auburn locks to take the cherry blossom petal that fell on it. "She even assigned us in pairs."

He just laughed. "You're weird. You're supposed to enjoy being out here in the park." He looked around, at his other classmates who were also in pairs. "The guys are grumbling while the ladies are all squealing in delight and yet you, Sakura, are taking my part of whining."

She sighed. "I just don't like our topic," she mumbled then looked down.

She and Syaoran are classmates and their lesson for today is human emotions. Their sensei, a graduate of BS Psychology, paired them and brought the whole class in the cherry blossom park. She excitedly presented to them pieces of folded paper and made them picked one. Each piece contained a human emotion they would talk about with their partners.

And what did she and Syaoran pick?

"What's wrong with _love_? You're a girl. That's should be your specialty," he pointed out like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, you're in love right now so my only use here is to listen to all the mushy stuff you have to say. So, fire away."

Sakura twitched. Honestly, she wanted to smack her friend in the head right now. Boys are stupid. "You're the one with a girlfriend."

He smirked. "But it's you I want to hear the story from. Who's the _unfortunate_ guy?"

"Excuse me? We should have just picked anger or hate so I can punch you right now."

"Easy, Saks," he surrendered with a chuckle. Then he became serious. "But honestly, who is _he_? I'm your oldest friend here and still, I don't have any idea whom to shoot when the all tough Kinomoto Sakura cried. Come on, you can trust me."

She met her intense amber gaze. She doesn't actually want to talk about it...

"Can't we just talk about something else?"

"...please?" he whispered and unleashed the full power of his dazzling eyes.

It literally took her breath away. And Syaoran knew it. So, the next thing he knew, his back's on the ground. "Sheesh! You're really an amazon!" he complained when he realized that she has hit him.

But Sakura has already pulled her knees together and wrapped her arms around them. She placed her chin on them and looked at him with her bangs covering her eyes. "I want him to know that I love him."

Syaoran stopped complaining. Despite her whispering, he heard her clearly. He continued lying on the ground. He put his arm on his forehead as if he's thinking of something. He has known for so long that Sakura _likes_ someone. This is the first time that she openly admitted she's in _love_ with an unknown person.

"That's the only thing I wanted right now, to let him know that I love him..."

"What can I do?" he responded in the same soft voice that she used. Probably softer.

Sakura smiled the way people smile as they tell others they are okay even though they're feeling like shit inside. And Syaoran easily can see through that. "I want him to know that I'm loving him, that's my only dream. But I just can't start telling him." Silence. "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" he replied as he gazed at the skies above. _This place is nice, _he mused when the wind started blowing.

"If you see him," she began in a small voice. "Please tell that to him. I'm not hoping for anything. I know he's already with someone. I know it's impossible but I just can't fight it."

Syaoran closed his eyes and opened them again. Whose idea was it again to ask her to talk about this? Oh yeah, he's the smart guy! Coz like, there's nothing to say about his latest attempt to forget his first love. Maybe he should consider breaking up with her since it's not really working out. But anyway..."Just...let go. That's easier and healthier for your heart, don't you think? Or maybe...try finding someone who deserves you?"

"I'm happy right now though I'm hurting. This is the only way I know...in loving _him_." She also stared above and did what he was doing. She set her eyes on the clouds, the same ones he was looking at. "If you want to know what you can do...Just tell him."

Syaoran didn't reply. And Sakura didn't mind. They just basked in the tranquillity nature has blessed them. This is better than talking.

Much much better than wasting this rare moment in things that would just make the both of them suffer.

The wind moved again. And Syaoran then decided to take a glance at Sakura and all her innocent beauty marred by years of suppressed melancholy. Her forbidden lips raise a little to form a satisfied yet painful smile.

He's now looking at probably the most beautiful and purest woman he has ever met.

_Yeah, _he mused again as sakura petals danced around the two of them, _maybe I should start telling _him_...and maybe _her_, too._

And as the petals continued with their rhythmic ritual, words of long ago, or probably not so long ago, were carried with them.

"_I've lost the ability to love anyone else. I only have one heart and I already gave it to you."_

x-x

Disclaimers: Not owning anything! Just my big love for Syaoran-kun :D

So, what do you think of my come back story? And can you guess who said that line above?

Love-love,

Shajira (who has totally loss a lot of blood due to university life)

bl00dy(underscore)marionette(at)yahoo(dot)com


End file.
